Dexter Morgan/Season 1
Dexter Morgan is the protagonist of both the DEXTER television series and the Dexter Book Series. He's introduced as a Serial killer and later, a blood spatter analyst for the Miami Metro Police Department. He has an adoptive sister by the name of Debra Morgan and learns later on that he has a biological brother by the name of Brian Moser. His adoptive parents are Harry and Doris Morgan, unfortunately both have passed away prior to the events of this season. As Dexter is the title character, he is featured in every single episode as the main focus...with his sister Debra Morgan taking up the other stories. Personality In the first season, Dexter considers everything he does in public as "blending in." He personally doesn't believe he has feelings (or the ability to feel in general), thus he puts on a "mask" of a normal guy. The events surrounding the Ice Truck Killer Investigation lead him into his past, first sparking his curiosity with the arrival of the Ice Truck Killer as a formidable opponent and then revealing to him bits and pieces of what made him the way he is. In venturing deep within this game, Dexter finds that he's not as distant from humanity as he thought in sparing the life of Tony Tucci, whom while he didn't fit The Code of Harry also felt that it would be wrong to kill him in this state and slowly becomes closer to his sister Debra Morgan, as she's always been there for him whether he realized it or not. In the end, Dexter realizes that choosing his sister over the desires of his Serial killer brother, Brian Moser was more important to him. This forces him to take the life of his own biological brother, the only person who could understand him at this point in his life to protect her. Season One Plot At the start of Season One, Dexter has settled into a steady life of ritualistic killing doubled with his life as a forensics blood spatter analyst. He is seen by his colleagues as a lab geek and only one man, Sgt. James Doakes, suspects him of being anything other than this. Dexter maintains platonic relationships in order to fit in with society, while he relentlessly hunts for murderers to satisfy his deep-seated need to kill. To appear normal, he dates Rita, a mother with two children (Astor and Cody) whose abusive husband is in jail. Dexter chooses Rita because she is not (initially) interested in sex and he can keep her at a distance. Dexter believes that if he has sex with her, she will feel his emotional dysfunctions and he doesn't want to blow it. Brian, his long-forgotten brother starts to send Dexter clues in the guise of a form of friendly competition between them. These puzzles are an attempt to trigger Dexter's memory of his past. They include dismembered prostitutes, multi-colored fingernails (in homage to Laura Moser's habit), and a hotel room filled with blood. Dexter is intrigued by the unknown killer and eager to participate in his game. Amidst all of this, Brian befriends Debra Morgan in order to get close to Dexter, under the alias of 'Rudy Cooper'. During a therapy session with Emmett Meridian (a potential victim), Dexter remembers small parts of his past - including a brief image of a boy in blood. This causes Dexter to experience feelings of terror and he abruptly leaves the session. Soon after, Dexter is able to let go of his self-control and finally sleep with Rita. Despite his concerns, Rita remains unaware that he is secretly a serial killer. Later, Dexter discovers that it was his mother's blood that he remembered sitting in and that he has a brother, Brian, who was with him during the massacre. At first, Dexter looks forward to a life with his brother (also a serial killer) as Brian is the one person who accepts him for what he is. However, after Brian abducts Dexter's sister and tries to murder her, Dexter is forced to kill him for "the safety of his sister." Season One Victims *Mike Donovan *Jamie Jaworski *Matt Chambers *Jorge Castillo *Valerie Castillo *Emmett Meridian *Paul Bennett (Indirectly, Unintentionally) *Brian Moser Pilot Episode: Dexter Dexter begins tracking a child rapist and killer named Mike Donovan, whom he meets after one of his choir events. He forces Mike (with a wire around his neck the entire time) to drive to the building where Mike has been burying his victims and pulls him in the building, ultimately killing him here. The following events all occur within the episode (named after the Protagonist himself) Dexter. "Tonight's the Night. And it's going to happen...again and again. Has to happen. " It's nighttime in Miami, Florida...the streets are busy, the people are out having fun but so is Dexter Morgan. The thing is however, he's "hungry" for something else: feeding his urge to kill. As he describes in his mind at this point: "Tonight's the Night"...referencing his intended target Mike Donovan, a child serial rapist and killer. As he observes the area around him of Miami, he reminisces on how he enjoys a variety of culture and food...only that tonight, he's after something different. A choir of young boys can be seen singing in a gazebo at a local event, one boy stepping forward to close out the sonata. Mike Donovan turns around and smiles, almost devilishly as the crowd cheers...and Dexter waits in his car as the event disperses. He notices Mike with his wife and children, getting some praise from some fellow individuals there. Dexter leaves his car at some point here, moving into Donovan's where he hides in the backseat awaiting his prey. The crowd disperses and Mike leaves the Gazebo, where he retreats to a location that he parked his own car far enough away from public eye. As he gets in the car and turns on the engine, a wire slips around his throat and is pulled back tightly by his assailant. Dexter speaks slowly and tells him that he has to do exactly what he says. Fairly nervous, Mike asks what he wants, only to be told to be quiet...and drive. Feeling he has no other choice, Mike does as he's told while the wire remains around Mike's neck. He proceeds to drive off from that location while following Dexter's directions on where to go. "Open your eyes and look at what you did!" They end up in a wooded area outside Mike Donovan's Building, where three open graves have recently been dug up. As Mike parks the car, Dexter releases the wire from his neck which Mike takes a moment to breathe and gasp for air until Dexter, having exited the back seat and opening the driver side door, grabs him by the throat before tossing him to the ground near the graves. He tells him that he's going to do exactly as he says, before moving behind him with the wire wrapping once more across his neck as he drags him into the building this way. Once inside, the lights switch on and Dexter tells him to look at the bodies on the floor. Mike refuses for a moment until Dexter becomes more violent, grabbing Mike by the throat saying "Open your eyes and look at what you did!" before stepping back and saying "Look or I will cut your eyelids right off your face", calmly. Mike finally does look, seeing the bodies of Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale and Joe Bigalow laid out (decaying) on the floor. Dexter says it took a long time to get those little boys cleaned up here stating that one of them was under for so long that he had to be taken out in bits and pieces. Mike begins to pray only to be smacked along his face while Dexter says that never helped anybody (probably referencing his previous victims who prayed for their lives). Mike begins to beg and Dexter asks if those little boys begged, then Mike says that he couldn't help himself and that Dexter has to understand this. Dexter smiles, saying that he definitely understands but says that children is something he could never, ever kill not like him. When Mike asks him why, Dexter moves forward with a needle of Etorphine (M99) injecting Mike while saying "I have standards". Mike proceeds to fall to the floor, unconscious while Dexter puts away the needle and removes the gloves he was wearing. Dexter: "Soon...you'll be packed into a few, neatly wrapped Hefty's. And my own, small corner of the world will be a neater, happier place. A better place." Dexter is next seen, wearing a protective visor while standing above Mike strapped to a table. He uses a scalpel to cut his right cheek, then taking a tool to gather the blood before releasing a drop onto a Blood Slide, closing the second strip ontop of it to make a circle from which he stares at Mike down from. During this time he explains exactly what he's going to do with Mike, saying that he'll be placed in several trashbags while Miami will become a neater, happier place. He proceeds to pick up one of his tools, the Power Saw, bringing it over to where he was standing above Mike earlier. He turns on the saw and brings it down, slowly sawing out Mike's neck in the most painful of manners as Mike screams for his life. Fitting of a child killer in the end...Mike's body is later dumped in the Bay Harbor that night. This section has references to flashbacks, for more info on Dexter's early life refer to 'this page.'' The following day, '''Dexter Morgan can be seen riding on his boat the Slice of Life where he has an internal dialogue explaining who he is (while also encountering a ship captain which he greets as part of his "blending in" with the world): "My name is Dexter. Dexter Morgan. I don't know what made me the way I am, but whatever it was left a...hollow place inside. People fake a lot of human interactions but I feel like I've faked them all and I fake them very well. And that's my burden, I guess. I don't blame my foster parents for that, 'Harry' and 'Doris Morgan' did a wonderful job raising me. But they're both dead now. I didn't kill them! Honest. " After the monologue Dexter has a flashback to his childhood where his father Harry Morgan was speaking to him on a boat about a dog named Buddy, who had gone missing from their neighbor's house. Harry mentions that he found the grave and Dexter says he did it for his mother since she was sick, Harry then noted there were more than just Buddy's bones there...afterwards the flashback ends and Dexter rides his boat out to his Marina, returning home shortly thereafter. Dexter is shown to live in a two story apartment complex situated near the Bay Harbor with a swimming pool. The building itself seems to be set apart from any others and for the most part, appears to be fairly high class. He waves to a nearby neighbor as he reaches his door and heads inside, revealing the neat order of Dexter's Apartment. He heads to the Air Conditioning Unit to remove the casing and reach inside, pulling out the Slide Box. He sets it on the table and reminisces about the thought of blood while looking at Mike Donovan's slide before setting it in place with a group of others...the trophy box. Dexter puts away the box and sits at his Desk, talking about how he honored The Code of Harry in this kill, checking his phone for a message from his sister Debra Morgan. As he listens to her foul mouthed explanation of a crime scene at the Seven Seas Motel, he thinks if there's anyone he could have feelings for it would be his sister (like a brother would) and gets ready to head to that crime scene. Refer to 'this section' for more info on the crime scene. Dexter returns from killing Mike Donovan to find that a crime scene's occurred with a very strange aspect: no blood; in, on, or outside of the body. This sparks Dexter's interests, especially when a second victim shows up missing her head. Eventually a theory begins on a Refrigerated Truck that the killer must be using to transport the body parts of these bloodless victims, to keep them cold. Dexter encounters this Ice Truck following the death of Jamie Jaworski and follows it, only to have the head of the previous victim tossed at him by the driver before vanishing again. The following events all occur within a single episode, Dexter. These events occur within the same time frame as Dexter's Favorite Valet: Jamie Jaworski and Sergeant James Doakes and the Hotel Cokehead Murders "There's something strange and disarming about looking at a homicide scene in the daylight of 'Miami. It makes the most grotesque killings look staged, like you're in a new and daring section of '''Disneyworld: Dahmerland"'' Dexter Morgan received a message from his sister Debra Morgan about a crime scene at the Seven Seas Motel and considering her request for him to show up, he obliges and arrives at the location. He steps out and comments on crime scenes in Miami, as if it were what he nicknames "Dahmerland" (based on the Serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer). Officer Oliver steps in Dexter's way asking if he's a cop, to which Dexter simply replies by flashing his forensics laminate badge that he's not, he's Forensics. He looks around the location until his sister, undercover as a Prostitute in her position on in the Miami Metro Vice department, calls him over to meet in the room she's stationed at. He enters the room and comments on the "sex suit" wondering where she'd even keep her gun in that getup. She ignores that and talks about how they found "another hooker" in the pool. Dexter's puzzled, wondering why she said "another"...to which she says that this one is chopped up in bits and pieces, the third one in five months. He then thinks that there's a Serial killer in town, which Deb confirms when she completes his sentence and says that the other two were found chopped up in Broward just like this one. Dexter asks if there are any suspects, only for Debra to say she wish she knew since Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta has been keeping her confined to her room since she's on "Vice" rather than a member of her Homicide division. Dexter suggests that Deb could take a lesson in politics, since LaGuerta knows how to play the game. She then says she just wants to catch this guy before he kills another one of her girls. Her brother states that she shouldn't get so emotionally involved with it, just like what their father said but she says that he also claimed "to go after what you want", that she wants into Homicide. She asks Dexter if he can take a look at the scene since he always gets these "hunches" (Dexter says he only gets them "sometimes") and wants to bounce some ideas off of him later, which Dexter does agree that he'll take a look and that she should "wear the sex suit" when she talks to Captain Tom Matthews (since he and their father were close) which could help her get on the case. She lets him get out of there, afterwards smiling with excitement at her chance into Homicide thanks to her brother. Dexter moves over into the pool area, putting on his latex gloves as Vince Masuka runs up to greet him. Dexter comments on his "haircut" and Masuka quips about Debra looking "hot" in her outfit, with Deb saying she should be considering the temperature. Masuka then asks why he's even here at the crime scene, telling him that there's no blood. Dexter takes this in for a second and has an expression of disbelief while saying "...what?". Masuka says it's the strangest thing: no blood in, on or near the body at all...and then has Detective Angel Batista lift the sheet to show off the body. Dexter comments in his mind how brilliant an idea of it all is, "no blood"...and wonders why he hadn't thought of that. Masuka and Batista state that the body is clean, absolutely free from fingerprints and Dexter feels that he's never seen such "clean, dry and neat looking dead flesh". As Dexter goes on to feel that it looks complete, Batista notes that there is an unusual oddity in how the victim was dismembered...while the right leg is separated into four sections, the left leg is only separated into three with a final cut apparently "interrupted". They begin to fly on the theory that perhaps the killer was interrupted and Dexter, without the blood at the scene, says that he can't think inside of his mind before standing up to leave. Batista asks where he's off to and Dexter states that since there's no blood, he doesn't have to be there. As Dexter walks off, he notices that Maria LaGuerta is still in the middle of her press conference regarding the crime scene. She winks at him, something Dexter simply smiles to as a gesture but personally feels that he wishes she'd stop doing that..a mating ritual that he just doesn't understand. As he nears the crime scene tape, he turns around looking at the pool wondering about the bloodless body...personally in belief that maybe this guy, whoever he is, has exceeded his own abilities. Little did he know that this was the first of several victims left by a new Serial killer in town...known as the Ice Truck Killer. Dexter: "The only real question I have is: Why in a building full of cops, all supposedly with a keen insight into the human soul, is 'Doakes' the only one who gets the creeps from me." Dexter becomes involved in a subplot between with '''Sergeant James Doakes' involving a case known as the Hotel Cokehead Murders, where he inevitably proves Doakes's theory on wrong infront of Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta. The following events all occur within a single episode, Dexter. These events occur within the same time frame as Dexter's Favorite Valet: Jamie Jaworski and Bloodless Victims.'' Dexter Morgan arrives at the Miami Metro Police Department after returning from the Seven Seas Motel, having stopped by Sadie's Donuts on the way for his usual Donut Run. This is a theme for Dexter, in order to appear normal and somewhat unofficially "bribe" the suspicions of those around him he comes in offering a large box of donuts most of his work days. When he arrives on scene, an Officer at the desk takes the one Doughnut followed shortly by Detective Dan and Detective Sue who strike a casual conversation with him. After they walk away joking about him being at the next "blood bath" (since he's a blood spatter analyst, he handles most cases that involve a specialist in that department), he turns to remark on his colleagues. Dexter: "Salt of the earth these people and they work hard. But with the solve rate for murders at about '''20 %' Miami is a great place for me. Great place for me to hone my craft. Viva Miami"'' His sister Officer Debra Morgan shows up from behind, with Dexter commenting that he "liked her other outfit better" (as a joke, referring to her undercover prostitute outfit in regards to her appearing now in police uniform)..Deb replies by jokingly laughing in the midst of calling him a "sick bastard", before choosing a doughnut to take a bite out of. She tells him that the "sex suit" worked and Captain Tom Matthews agreed to put her on the case despite Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta's objections. After Dexter congratulates her, she asks if he has any ideas yet about the crime scene from earlier at the Seven Seas Motel where he says he doesn't have anything yet. So she asks him to work around the "autopsy in his head" and get back at her, hoping that any ideas he can come up with will aide her into transferring inside of Miami Metro Homicide. Dexter proceeds with the doughnuts to meet with Camilla Figg, a woman working in the Miami Metro Evidence Department. As he arrives, they have idle chitchat before she picks out a doughnut for herself while Dexter asks if she "has anything". She smiles and moves back to pick up a case file, bringing it over to hand to Dexter. Before she lets go however, she says that one day he's going to tell her what all this is about and Dexter tells her that "blood spatter" doesn't take up all his work and that he sees if he can help out in other ways. In reality, Camilla is actually one of his sources for victims unknowingly having her hand aiding him. He usually asks for a case file on someone particularly heinous, allowing him to get a good idea on a potential kill. On his way up into Homicide, he meets up with Detective Angel Batista while the two speak in basic Spanish while Angel gets the last doughnut of the box. As Dexter walks off, he looks inside to state that it's just like him, "empty inside". After a bloody montage of photographs, Dexter is seen spinning around in his chair when a man walks up to his Desk (looking rather angry) asking "Where the hell he's been". This man is named Sergeant James Doakes, a Lead Detective within Miami Metro Homicide and the immediate supervisor of most of the department underneath Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta. Here's their interaction with one another: Doakes: "Where hell have you been?" Dexter: *stops spinning* "Crime scene" Doakes: *tosses two photographs down* "What about these? The 'Hotel Cokehead Murders, this '''Dealer (Cokehead Murders) and the girl."'' Dexter: *flips through photos* "Uh...huh. Well this Hallmark looking couple didn't die by the hands of a professional. Huh, this is...child's play. Messy work, all that blood on the walls? Looks like a finger painting" Doakes: "You give me the fucking creeps, you know that Dexter?" Dexter: *puts photos away, scoffing* "Yeah, I know...sorry about that." Doakes: "Fuck You." Dexter: *stares at him for a second* "..Okay, uh is there something I can do-" Doakes: *after interrupting Dexter* "Yeah you can give me your fucking analysis on the blood spatter on these killings! You think I'm here to invite you to my nephew's briss?" Dexter: "I didn't know you were Jewish." Doakes: "Shut The Fuck Up and write your report already! Don't even know why I need you, grab a crayon psycho and scribble this down. 'Rival dealer came in, two scumbags slashed to hell, dealer stole the drugs'. Wham, bam, done and I don't give a shit what you say because that's what happened...and that's who I'm looking for. Hey! We are looking for a motherfuckin' thief dealer, you got it?" Dexter: *Dexter looks at the photographs, thinking otherwise* "Okay. Sure...I guess" *Doakes rolls his eyes* "Well I should get over there" Doakes: "Then get over there already you fucking weirdo...I need it quick." Dexter: "I'm on it, Sergeant" *Doakes glares at Dexter one more time then walks off* After Doakes walks off, Dexter comments on how in an entire facility filled with cops who supposedly can seen into the human soul...is Doakes the only one who gets the creeps from him. Little did Dexter realize that in the future, this would play into the fact that Doakes is the first and only one to truly suspect Dexter as having a dark secret. It's possible that the mask that Dexter wears to trick everyone else never worked on Doakes, due to his keen instinct into knowing who the bad guys were...regardless the two stare each other down for a moment before he decides to walk off, with Dexter deciding to head to that crime scene. Dexter Morgan arrives at the Hotel Cokehead Murders Crime Scene, where Officer Simon is assigned to keep an eye on. He asks Dexter if the killer used a sword, while Dexter looks at him for a second before telling him that it was most definitely a light weapon such as a knife. Dexter, now showing off is unique knowledge behind the way blood works at a crime scene, begins to say that the blood is "telling a story", depicting how the first victim was stabbed in a specific location before getting stabbed again in the shoulder (specifically in the carotid artery as Dexter mentions). He deduces this based on the blood pattern on the white wall and how thick the overall stain is there...but then goes to talk about the thinner streaks of blood on the other wall where the female victim was stabbed. As he works it through his head, he says that whoever the killer is...he knows how to use a knife. Officer Simon suggests a possible sushi chef as the suspect, but Dexter plays it off as "not being his first choice" and mocks Simon by saying in a distinct voice "ya never know!". Simon asks what's next and Dexter says that now he eats, leaving Simon at the crime scene as he goes to eat lunch. Outside of the briefing room where a meeting on the recent Bloodless Victims, Dexter arrives noticing Mrs. Donovan inquiring about her "missing husband" Mike Donovan and remarks to himself that he is positive he covered all his tracks. Sergeant James Doakes appears behind him, asking if he has a thing for grieving widows and proceeds to call him a sicko again while Dexter just tries to play off his attitude. Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta arrives to calm the situation and Doakes brings up that he's still waiting on Dexter's take for the Hotel Cokehead Murders Case and that he shouldn't even be at this briefing. LaGuerta lets him sit in regardless, which irritates Doakes as they head inside. Following the briefing, they all meet in LaGuerta's office to go over the Cokehead Murders and Dexter says that it's not even that: the murders had nothing to do with cocaine at all. He goes over the way the victims were killed and describes the way that the man was quickly dispatched of while the woman was a very emotional kill...the way she was slashed up suggests that whoever killed them had an emotional connection with her likely in the past. He then suggests that it's probably an old boyfriend and Doakes plays off the theory as a waste of time. LaGuerta feels it's a stretch but goes with it regardless, which irritates Doakes yet again. As Dexter messed with the picture, Doakes walks up to him and says "I'm watching you, motherfucker" before walking off while LaGuerta just smiles to the way Doakes hates Dexter. Later on Dexter chases down the Refrigerated Truck and has one of the victim's heads (from the Fountain Victim) thrown at his car. Police show up after he contacts them (likely to cover his own tracks and create a solid alibi), while Doakes stands off glaring at him from afar LaGuerta arrives and goes over the situation. She then follows up regarding the Cokehead Murders saying that Dexter was right, Doakes went in and picked up the boyfriend (whom likely confessed to the whole thing). She then remarks that of course Doakes still hates Dexter and they move on to idle chit chat. Another victim on Dexter's radar, Jamie Jaworski is a valet with a secret hobby of being a rapist gone murderer. Dexter begins tracking him with the disappearance of a woman named Jane Saunders and investigates the truth about Jamie, realizing he's the monster Dexter expected. The events that follow occur within the first episode, Dexter. These events occur within the same time frame as the Bloodless Victims section. Trivia * Gallery Driving in Miami.jpg|Dexter drives the streets of Miami Mike Donovan choirmaster.jpg|Mike Donovan Donovan Family.JPG|Mike Donovan and his family Graves of Boys.jpg|Graves of murdered boys Capture Donovan.jpg|Dexter captures Mike Donovan Dead Boys.jpg|Murdered Boys Intimidation.jpg|Dexter forces Mike Donovan to face his crimes Mike Donovan, trophy.jpg|Dexter collects blood from Mike Donovan Blood slide collection.png|Blood Slide Trophy Mike Donovan.jpg|Dexter kills Mike Donovan Slice of Life.jpg|Slice of Life Fakes a smile.jpg|Dexter fakes a smile References Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Serial killers Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters present at Dexter's wedding Category:Characters seen in Flashbacks Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Early Cuts Characters Category:Forensics Category:Season 1 plots